


Separation Anxiety

by HaughtBreaker



Series: The Show but Gayer [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I don't even know anymore, Soft Bees, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), i just started writing and then ch2 proved me wrong with room assignments but whatever don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Blake and Yang discuss the current state of affairs at Atlas Academy... ok really they just don't want to sleep apart.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Show but Gayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after Volume 7 chapter 1. i know they're not going to get private rooms in Atlas, but a bitch can dream. This is also 100% not beta'd.

_ Knock knock knock _

“Come in,” Yang called out without a second thought, recognizing the knock of her partner easily. There was a soft click as the door opened and closed. 

“This is so… surreal,” Blake said as she moved to the small desk that was along one wall, leaning against it as she watched Yang. 

“It’s very… Atlas.” Yang shrugged, stepping out of the closet where she’d stored her things for the time being. She looked around the room that had one bed that was about twice the size of the bunkbeds they’d had at Beacon, a vanity, a desk and a bookshelf. The door Blake had entered through went to a sort of living room that was shared with her room and three others for the other members of the team. “This is a crazy amount of room.” 

“Yeah.” Blake sighed, her expression troubled, her ears tipping down in an obvious tell. 

Yang instantly saw it, her own brows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Blake,” Yang sat on the edge of her bed, arms crossing over her chest. “We agreed not to keep anything from each other.” 

Blake shook her head. “It’s stupid.” 

“Hey, come on.” Yang moved over slightly, patting the bed beside her. “Tell me what’s wrong. I won’t think it’s stupid.” 

Hesitating for a moment, Blake pushed off the desk and moved to the bed, taking a seat. “It’s really juvenile.” 

“Okay now I really want to hear it.” Yang nudged her gently in the shoulder. 

“I just… don’t like the idea of being  _ so  _ far away from you.” 

Yang paused for a moment, looking up at Blake through her blond bangs. “Oh.” There were many paths she knew she could choose for a reaction. It wasn’t long ago she’d had to rush to Blake’s side, for the two of them to work together to finally defeat the demon of their past. If she were honest, she felt it as well, the need to stick to Blake’s side no matter what. But she was so tired of it, tired of being afraid. Instead, she didn’t stop the smile that ever so slowly began to creep across her face. 

“Yang…” Blake huffed. “It’s not funny.” 

“No, it’s not.” Yang commented, leaning towards Blake, nudging her in the shoulder.

Her cheeks burning a bright red, Blake looked down at Yang’s lips briefly before closing the distance. She knew she had surprised Yang by the slight hesitance, but it was just the barest of moments before the soft kiss was growing deeper. Yang lifted her hand, cupping Blake’s cheek as she turned slightly for a better angle. 

It was Blake who broke off the kiss, licking her lips as she pressed her forehead to Yang’s. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Yang grinned. 

Blake leaned back, running a hand through her hair nervously. “I know I’m being silly.”

“I don’t know about that. What I do know is…” Yang looked back at the bed. “It’s a pretty big bed… if you wanted to stay close…” 

“Yang,” Blake laughed softly.

“What?” Yang gave her an innocent look. “I’m serious. Like you could stay on your side and I can stay on my side. These beds are way bigger than our two bed rolls next to each other.” 

Blake gave her a suspicious look. “You are not fooling anyone, Miss Xiao Long.”

Now it was Yang’s turn to laugh. “I’m just saying…” 

“I should be fine.” Blake leaned forward again to brush another quick kiss against Yang’s lips. “Thank you for humoring me.” 

“Hey… you’ve been basically humoring me since you met me, so…” 

“I have not.” Blake shook her head as she stood up, making her way to the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Sleep well.” Yang stretched slightly as she watched Blake escape. When the door clicked shut, she frowned slightly, the room seeming so much emptier now. It was so strange to be in Atlas for a moment of peace as she began to strip out of her travel gear, inspecting all the buckles and fasteners as she removed each piece. She tried not to think about the new stains on her clothes, dark red blotches that reminded her of just what they’d done only hours ago. Ironwood and Winter mentioned new weapons, maybe she could get new clothes as well. 

Yang dug out her sleeping clothes she rarely got to wear anymore. Always on the run and on guard, she’d felt safer sleeping in her gear, prepared for anything that could happen. Now, within the guarded walls of Atlas Academy, she had maybe just an increment of safety. 

A shower in the small bathroom was quick and efficient and Yang spent a good amount of time just drying her hair. She turned her scroll on, looking for any local broadcasts to fill the silence of the room. An image of Ironwood flickered across her screen with his propaganda message and she closed her scroll with a cringe. 

Yang yawned, deciding it was as good a time as any to get some sleep. Pulling back the thick comforter on the bed, she froze as there was a soft knock on the door. As if on instinct, the gun emerged from her arm, ready to fire. “Hello?” 

The door clicked open and a head covered in dark hair and a pair of ears twitched her way. 

“Blake.” Yang disarmed her gun. 

Stepping into the room in her black pajamas, Blake blushed slightly, closing the door behind her. “Don’t say another word,” she commented as she moved to the side of the bed Yang wasn’t standing at, slipping under the covers of the large bed. 

Yang didn’t say anything as she turned off the lights and slipped into bed, a silence descending over the room until Blake finally spoke again. 

“Stop smiling.” 

“I’m not smiling,” Yang lied through a grin. 

“I can see in the dark, Yang.” The bed shifted and Yang felt the warmth of Blake’s body press against her side, an arm draping over her stomach. “Go to sleep.” 

Yang wanted to protest, to maybe make a joke about how there was no way she could go to sleep with Blake so close, but exhaustion came over her like a wave. She felt herself fighting to stay awake, to enjoy the contact just a few more moments before sleep finally claimed both her and Blake. 


End file.
